winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Delix club
Just love this pic Are you the person who has created the Delix club website? I must tell you I am a huge admirer of your OC Perla and Grazzelia. Please will you teach me how to create an OC like you do they are awesome and perfect. Please I request you teach me the technique. Please reply as soon as possible even if, god forbid, its a no. Thank you and do reply.TecnaFloraFans (talk) 06:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 14:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Delix club, What do you mean how to make different articles? Do you mean making one? Simply click the Contribute button and press add a page. If this is not what you meant by that statement, please reply again and tell me what you actually meant. Thanks! Soaf (talk) 19:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Is fine. Next time please don't repeat that mistake. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:33, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I saw you edit the Winx Club Episode 425 page. How come you didn't bother editing the Winx Club Episode 426 page?? AnnaJusticeVixen (talk) 01:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) May I ask where do you watch that ep? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:45, September 13, 2014 (UTC) IC. Yet by far I haven't found any available sites to watch that episode, so what do you think of telling that spell and I'll just add it on spell list, without having any articles created until the episode is available for everyone to watch? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I got it. And you're welcome. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) They have text on the picture, so it's not okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) The 2nd one is fine with me. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm studying for my exams and not very active around so remind me about that when we both are online at the same time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but at this time, the fanarts of the rumored "Butterflyix" should not have appeared in this place, else some people will say "They're official, I saw it on Winx Wiki!" Sorry, I have enough with those idiots! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for late respond. The episodes are unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:01, November 10, 2014 (UTC) You there?! EloiseWinx (talk) 16:25, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes EloiseWinx (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess that you know how now? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) In that case, you just need to upload the full video you have here and link me to the uploaded video. I'll add it on the template for you. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC)